Talk:Something Wicked
anyeone else have the game mess up on them doing this quest? i killed the demon boss in the orphanage and all of its minions, than got locked in the room, and the doors wont open, reloading the game didnt work either. Latravant 13:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I've got it too. Don't know what to do. Anytime the game messed up on me I would just wait or run around the room and it would start up again and I could go on. First room on the left There are a few toy horses embedded in the floor in the first room on the left, and they spark when you walk past them. Do they do anything, or are they just there to add colour? Awmperry 12:33, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Rabid Mabari Kills Otto While I was in the orphanage, the rabid mabaris killed Otto. I wasn't able to fight the demons at the end--at all. Nothing appeared in the final room. I did, however find the amulet. Is this a glitch or a valid ending for the quest? --rival_grace Commentary Following commentary moved from article page: :As an after thought, if you kill the final demon BEFORE it kills Ser Otto, the mission bugs. The demon is defeated but Ser Otto just stands there and the mission cannot be completed. At least on the Xbox 360 version, killing the demon before Ser Otto dies is highly simple, but if he doesn't die, you can't win. Strange, huh? :Edit: On PS3 version I killed the second demon Otto called out before it could kill Otto, and he bugged. It was caught in a loop where if I talked to him the cutscene from entering the room would engage but there was no demon to fight. I hit him with a fireball and was able to talk to him initiating another cut scene in which he cried "We have done it again. I feel the darkness receding." This time however during the cutscene he was run through from behind with a huge trident. Another demon spawned and all hell broke loose. "No pun intended." Fire erupted all around and some lessor demons joined the fight. "Sorry I didn't stop to count...." As He died in a scripted cutscene, Otto can not be saved on the PS3, but the quest did complete. --vom 16:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) horror movie inspiration? As I was playing through, I had a constant deja vu feeling that I have seen it somewhere, or something similar, but am not so horror-movie-versed to place it correctly. There is a movie by Spielberg, Something Evil - I don't think the similarity of names is a coincidence but I don't think I have ever seen it; has anyone? Ygrain (talk) 08:12, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :ray bradbury story (now mentioned in Trivia) was made into a 1983 movie (bradbury also wrote the screenplay). however, that entire title is part of a line from Macbeth. i think shakespeare should get as much recognition as bradbury if bradbury is getting any. Yeti magi (talk) 15:43, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Ser Wilhem Lyrics Help... I was wondering... Does anyone know the 'lyrics' or lines of what the little boy sings before the Rabid Warhounds attack? the Ser Wilhem song or something...please help, thanks :According to the Abandoned Orphanage, the words to the chant are: :*''Do you hear me Ser Wilhem, Ser Wilhem?'' :*''I am falling Ser Wilhem, Ser Wilhem, today.'' :*''I'm a maiden Ser Wilhem. Ser Wilhem?'' :*''But I'm dying Ser Wilhem, Ser Wilhem. In pain.'' : 00:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC)